


Dear Tyler.

by LoudandDangerous (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Declarations Of Love, I Don't Even Know, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Memes, What Was I Thinking?, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Tyler.</p><p>When I first met you, I wanted to stab you with a rusty fork because you took the last vanilla pudding cup at school and I wanted to smack you upside your head.</p><p>Then I met you in stage crew and you fucked up half the props. That night, we had to redo all of them and I kissed you for the first time because you had just eaten vanilla pudding and I really fucking love vanilla pudding.</p><p>-Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Tyler.

Josh walks into first period. A smile on his face and his books accompanied by a small note in his hands. He passes Tyler's desk and hands him the note.

 

Tyler doesn't hesitate ripping open the note and reading it.

* * *

Dear Tyler,

 

When I first met you, I wanted to stab you with a rusty fork because you took the last vanilla pudding cup at school and I wanted to smack you upside your head.

 

Then I met you in stage crew and you fucked up half the props. That night, we had to redo all of them and I kissed you for the first time because you had just eaten vanilla pudding and I really fucking love vanilla pudding.

 

You are a rare Pepe and I wouldn't have it any other way. You know that feeling you get when you parents have your phone and they start scrolling and you're afraid they're gonna find dinosaur porn or something weird like that? That's the feeling you give me, just in a good way.

 

You are my dinosaur porn.

 

I never knew what fleek was until you came into my world and you were hella fleek. You are far more fire than any other fuckboy in the grade and you don't ask me for nudes. I hope you know that you are my smol bean.

 

A smol bean like you are the entire reason for my existence and you are my religion.

 

It bothers me that there are other Tyler's in the world.

 

You are the only one worthy of being Tyler. There can only be one.

 

I remember the night I lost my virginity with you and you cried and wore arm floaties because you thought it would hurt. So I had to put on a condom and help you inflate your arm floaties and we sat there forever.

 

IT WAS GREAT THOUGH BECAUSE I WAS WITH YOU.

 

I would never bring myself to roast you even though your shoes are so 'WHAT ARE THOSE!?' worthy.

 

It feels good man.

 

Feels good knowing that I have you in my life. You are better than a dank meme.

 

 _WE_ are a dank meme. Relationship goals af.

 

I would take you to a store and buy a bunch of fold up chair because you know who uses fold up chairs in their shows and matches?

 

JOOOOOOHN CEEEEENNNNA!

 

Remember when we fucked in a Chuck E Cheese bathroom and all the parents go angry and now we aren't allowed at Chuck E Cheese anymore?

 

I remember that too, man.

 

I FUCKING LOVE YOU TYLER.

 

Also, did we have homework last night?

 

You're like the Castiel to my Dean because I've been to Hell a few times and my mother has also burned up on the ceiling.

 

Wait.

 

No.

 

You've met my mother, never mind.

 

-Josh.

 

P.S. You're great.

 

P.P.S. I love you.

 

P.P.P.S You are my dinosaur porn.

 


End file.
